Cars 2: The Video Game
Cars 2: The Video Game is a racing game based on Pixar's Cars 2. Originally announced at E3 in 2011, the game was released by Disney Interactive on major platforms in North America on June 21, 2011, and in Australia 2 days later. The game was released in Europe on July 22, 2011. The PlayStation 3 version of the game was reported to feature stereoscopic 3D gameplay. A Nintendo 3DS version was released on November 1, 2011 (the same day the film was released on DVD and Blu-ray). A PlayStation Portable version was released in North America on November 8, 2011. It was also released in Europe on November 4, 2011. It was the last Disney/Pixar game to be released for the PlayStation Portable. Plot Based on Pixar's computer animated film, Cars 2: The Video Game follows the exploits of car characters Lightning McQueen and Mater as they train in a secret facility known as CHROME, short for Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage. They are joined by Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell as they attempt to become the car-equivalent of spies. Gameplay Up to 4 players can race in the game, which players can choose from more than 20 different characters and train to become world class spies. As part of their international training, players can participate in simulated hazardous missions using high-tech gadgets to evade and slow down adversaries. Cars 2 used to feature connectivity with the World of Cars Online – a free-to-play browser-based, virtual world based on the hit Pixar animated Cars universe. Players were able to discover a new world beyond Radiator Springs with Mater, Fillmore, Sarge, and others as they gain rewards in the video game and then use them to unlock new items in the World of Cars Online. It was suitable for children with ages from 9-17. It doesn't work now, because the World of Cars Online closed. On the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, there are several other characters that you can download and play in the game. Some of those characters, however, are from the first Cars movie and Cars Toons. Nintendo DS Gameplay On the Nintendo DS, the game had a different gameplay. There is a story mode, which is the plot of the movie, with some setting that did not take part in the movie, and CHROME, where players can replay levels with unlocked characters with optional paintjobs. Characters Initial Characters *Mater: Larry the Cable Guy (regular and Materhosen) *Lightning McQueen: Keith Ferguson (regular, Carbon Fiber, and Radiator Springs) *Finn McMissile: Michael Caine (regular and Union Jack) *Holley Shiftwell: Emily Mortimer (regular and Racer) *Miles Axlerod: Eddie Izzard *Professor Zundapp: Thomas Kretschmann (regular and Young) *Grem: Joe Mantegna *Acer: Peter Jacobson (regular and Gunner) *Guido: Guido Quaroni (regular and Team Lightning) *Luigi: Tony Shalhoub (regular and Team Lightning) *Sarge: Paul Dooley (regular and Camo) *Fillmore: Lloyd Sherr (regular and Brand New) *Carla Veloso: Jossara Jinaro *Raoul ÇaRoule: Unknown *Shu Todoroki: Erik Passoja *Nigel Gearsley: Greg Ellis *Francesco Bernoulli: John Turturro (regular and Midnight) *Jeff Gorvette: Jeff Gordon *Miguel Camino: Unknown *Max Schnell: Unknown *Tomber: Michel Michelis *Chuki: Sonoko Konishi *Daisu Tsashimi: Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi Downloadable Characters *Mater: Larry the Cable Guy (Tokyo Mater, Mater the Greater, Ivan, Kabuki) *Lightning McQueen: Keith Ferguson (Dragon, Daredevil) *Finn McMissile: Michael Caine (Airport Security) *Holley Shiftwell: Emily Mortimer (Cherry Blossom) *The Queen: Vanessa Redgrave *Rod "Torque" Redline: Bruce Campbell (regular and Undercover) *Uncle Topolino: Franco Nero *Ramone: Cheech Marin *Flo: Jenifer Lewis *Sheriff: Michael Wallis *Chick Hicks: Michael Keaton *Boost: Jonas Rivera *DJ: E.J. Holowicki *Wingo: Adrian Ochoa *Snot Rod: Lou Romano *Victor Hugo: Stanley Townsend Production Avalanche Software was working in close collaboration with Pixar artists to bring the humor and personality of the feature film to life, saying "Cars is one of Pixar's most successful and treasured franchises, so we are thrilled to be working with Avalanche Software again to extend our creative vision of the Cars 2 universe into the interactive medium," said Jay Ward, Cars franchise guardian at Pixar Animation Studios. "Avalanche Software has the technology, experience, and history in working with us to create the best-looking Cars video game to date. The team at Avalanche Software is working on exciting ways to combine the power of the franchise with new storylines and characters in Cars 2: The Video Game to create something unlike any other racing game," said John Blackburn, vice president and general manager of Avalanche Software. "The combination of racing, international locations and spy themes, and the beloved Cars characters makes Cars 2: The Video Game a truly unique game for players of all ages and skill levels to enjoy.". Reception Despite the film's mixed reviews, the game has received positive reviews, with a score of 76 on Metacritic for the Xbox 360 version. IGN gave the title a 8 out of 10 rating. Stating that "Cars 2 is a great multiplayer game that rivals Mario Kart. Playing alone isn’t quite as fun, but it’s still a solid solo experience. The fact that there’s little story doesn’t really matter because you won’t miss it, and don’t let the license scare you off. Under all the Pixar beauty is an extremely fun game." The Official Xbox Magazine gave it a 7.5 out of 10 rating. Praising fun and polished racing but criticizing the fact that online play was missing from the title. Gameinformer gave the title a 7.75 out of 10 rating, Calling it a satisfying racing experience. Christopher Healy on Common Sense Media awarded the game 5 stars, and called it "Great combat racing, but loads of gunfire and explosions.", stating "The mix of spy-gadget combat and fast-paced racing action in Cars 2: The Video Game is a really cool way to translate the secret agent theme of the Cars 2 film into video game form. While the fighting aspect feels a bit intense for young kids, it's presented in a way that is easy to pick up and incredibly fun and exciting for players who are old enough to handle it. The game looks and plays great. There are loads of ways to earn nitro boosts during a race -- jumps, stunts, backward driving, taking out opponents, etc. -- and using those boosts for last-minute surges to the finish line can be wildly suspenseful. There's a nice big selection of cars from the get-go, and by the end, you'll have a staggering amount of characters to choose from. Multiplayer is a blast, too (even if, perhaps, a bit too literally)." Trivia *In the developer diaries, a few of the "cameras" were labeled "Camera A113." *A plug-n-play version of the game by Jakks Pacific was also released. Gallery Cars2wii1.png|Wii version. Cars2ps31.png|PlayStation 3 version. Cars2xbox3601.png|Xbox 360 version. Cars2nintendods.png|Nintendo DS version. Cars2pcmaclinuxunix.png|PC/Mac/Linux/Unix version. Cars-2-the-video-game-image-2.jpg Cars-2-the-video-game-image-1.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screenshot-1.jpg Lightning00018.jpg Finn00004.jpg Cars 3.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screenshot-3.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screenshot-2.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screen-4.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screen-3.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screen-2.jpg Cars-2-video-game-screen-1.jpg Cars-2-20110520100613371 640w.jpg Cars-2-20110520100547599.jpg Cars2-12.jpg Cars2-3.jpg Cars2-2.jpg Cars2-1.jpg Cars-2-The-Video-Game-PS3 2.jpg Cars-2-The-Video-Game-PS3.jpg B005J5K9KC.04.lg.jpg B005J5K9KC.02.lg.jpg B005J5K9KC.01.lg.jpg 4714208.jpg File:Radiator_springs_lightning_in_cars_2_the_video_game.jpg|Cruisin' McQueen as he appears in Cars 2: The Video Game Carla veoloso.jpg Finn mcmisssle and the machine Guns.jpg Nigel gearsley.jpg C.H.R.O.M.E. explosion.jpg Jeff Gorvette 2.jpg Carbon fiber mcqueen.jpg Tomber in cars 2 video game.jpg RaoulVG.JPG Cars3d.jpg|Nintendo 3DS version. Released when Cars 2 came out on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D. ShuVG.jpeg images (96).jpg 314.jpg 840.jpg 317.jpg 316.jpg 315.jpg 318.jpg 319.jpg 326.jpg 300px-Trunkov.png 839.jpg 808.jpg 804.jpg 872.jpg images (52).jpg images (53).jpg mqdefault.jpg 814.jpg 832.jpg 323.jpg ru:Тачки 2 (видеоигра) Category:Cars Video Games Video Game